


Introducing Spencer 2.0

by Jacinta



Series: Things Spencer Probaby Isn't and Stories Spencer Probably Won't Tell [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta/pseuds/Jacinta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid has a dark side, a very masochistic dark side and Gideon is not a good enough man to deny what he's asked for, what he wants too. After all, it's not really Spencer, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Spencer 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is more accurately a prequel to an evil!Reid fic I'm working on, I've two versions and so I decided to write shorts to see which version of evil!Reid I prefer. Unfortunately both are winning and getting fairly lengthy. I'd love to hear thoughts and opinions on this tiny snippet, I'd love to finish one of the fics soon so I can post properly.   
> I'd also like to note that I wrote this on the hour ride home from work after a double shift and edited it at 2am while being denied sleep by loud drunk people next door. It's not my best work, but it's not the worst so up onto the internet it goes.
> 
> Oh, also, there is squint-and-you-miss-it gun kink, but it's in a fantasy about an unsub and Hotch that would never happen so I didn't think it worth tagging.

“Slowly put your hands on your head.” A deep voice rumbled, thick with sleep but there was no denying the authority in that bordering conversational voice.

The intruder paused, hands slowly rising to his head after a moment of thought, the knife gleaming in the moonlight from the open window he’d just crawled through. The first man took the knife, putting it on the kitchen counter before pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. 

“Who are you?” he asked as he fluidly handcuffed the intruder, turning them both around so the intruder was against the wall and Gideon was standing in front of the window.

“It’s me Gideon, Spencer.” The intruder squeaked making Gideon take the few steps to turn the light on, gasping when he saw Spencer Reid, his youngest co-worked and sometimes friend with benefits, standing there dressed all in black. He stood taller than usual, unapologetically leaning against his kitchen wall at eleven past midnight on a Friday night now Saturday morning.

“Why didn’t you call, or use the door?” Gideon asked, not forgetting the sharp knife the man had brought with him, working with the BAU made you very aware that everyone had a snapping point. Perhaps he’d triggered something in their last meeting, perhaps he’d hurt him? Though by nature their meetings were rather rough, Spencer wanted to help Gideon deal with his issues, and Gideon wasn’t a good enough man to refuse as he should have.

“You already know. It’s been a while since you’ve needed me.” Spencer answered with a demure flutter of his lashes behind those thick glasses.

“You’re not Spencer, are you?” Gideon asked, connecting the change in posture and behaviour to the most likely outcome. Not-Spencer smiled. “It wasn’t Spencer who offered himself to me, it was you?”

“We knew you were a good profiler. Spencer wanted to help but didn’t know how, he’s so innocent and I like him that way, so do you, I can pretend to be him if you want to corrupt that, you can do it afresh every time.” The man smirked, the sexually assessing look had Gideon reacting despite his fears. “I understand you Jason, you’ve been holding back.”

“Why did you come here tonight?” Gideon asked and Not-Spencer didn’t bother to answer such an obvious question. “Alright, what’s your name?”

“Call me whatever you like Sir.” The man demurred but Gideon pressed, he was self-aware enough to know he didn’t need to project his issues onto this young man, he knew it wouldn’t matter what he called him. “Fine, call me David, but to us he’s Spencer and I’m Reid.” Gideon shivered, David Rossi had been his partner and rival in the BAU’s early days, they’d never gotten along and hate sex had occurred on more than one occasion, Reid wouldn’t have been able to read that.

“Alright David. I’ll give you what you want, I won’t deny it’ll do me good too.” Gideon’s voice wasn’t rough with sleep any longer and he pressed David into the wall with his body. “However, first I need to hear you tell me exactly what you want, then I need Spencer to agree to it.” He said it like a challenge, feeling the younger man’s enthusiasm against his hip, posture rippling and Gideon had no doubt he was looking into Spencer’s eyes again. He felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

“He wants you to hurt him, he likes knives, but it’s the pain and humiliation that’s important to him. I wouldn’t have let him approach you the first time if I didn’t trust you both not to go too far, well, trust you, David would let you do anything so long as you don’t kill us.” Spencer breathed, softening slightly.

“What are the limits?” Gideon asked trusting Reid’s answer.

“I have to be able to work, no visible marks that the rest of the team might spot. Nothing that will need stitches or medical attention beyond what we can provide.” Spencer assured, mouth dry.

“I suggest you change over again then.” Gideon advised and Spencer’s posture rippled again until David stood there. Gideon didn’t speak, just took David by the neck and threw him across the table, it would probably bruise a little across his hips but only just.

“Promises, promises!” David sing-songed with a giggle, gasping when cold metal was pressed against the side of his neck. 

“Kiss the blade.” Gideon ordered earning a soft moan as the man complied, delicately moving as to not cut himself, humming when the knife quickly cut down the back of his shirt, close enough he could feel the cold. He tried to press his hips against the side of the table when the knife made two quick cuts down the sleeves so the shirt was stuck between him and the table, but it was too far from his hips.

“Please, please touch me.” David begged, eyes pleading over his shoulder as best he could and Gideon smirked, trailing the knife down the man’s back lightly earning a full body shiver.

“Silence.” Gideon ordered and Reid shuddered, hips rocking again so Gideon made short work of cutting his pants off, not terribly surprised to find no underwear. “Hard already? Such a slut, I’ve barely touched you.” He murmured, watching the usually expressive hands lie still. Oh David was a good actor, Spencer’s hands were never still, but David’s were still aside from the odd tug at the handcuffs just to test them, all previous encounters he’d moved his hands constantly.

“I was hard the moment I heard the gun click.” David admitted and Gideon smiled. He wasn’t going to hurt David much, he didn’t want to hurt Spencer and they both had to be ready in case of a call tomorrow so he’d have to be gentle still. Gideon cut a strip of the black cloth, using it to blindfold Reid, he wasn’t sure about that, Spencer was afraid of the dark, but David moaned approval, hips twitching again. 

“Perhaps I should film this, share it with Hotch on Monday, maybe he’d like to use you too.” Gideon tested the waters as he made sure the rags were cut into neat strips for later use. 

“Please Sir, oh, Spencer vetoed that.” David pouted like a child denied a sweet. Placing one hand around the back of Reid’s neck Gideon brought his hand down on the pale tender skin of that skinny backside, the cry catching in Reid’s throat and becoming a inarticulate sound of pain and pleasure.

“It doesn’t take a genius to see both of you like Hotch quite a bit. Would you like me to hit you again?” Gideon asked mildly as though offering a cookie. 

“Please Sir.” David breathed.

“Then talk, slowly. Tell me what fantasy you have of Hotch.” Gideon ordered and Reid shuddered, breath rasping. The humiliation of it, of talking about fantasies of someone other than the man who had him bent naked over a table and being caught in a secret crush, it had Gideon smiling.

“He-“ Gideon brings his hand down and Reid moaned heatedly when he realised the deal. “When -ah- we -oh hell – were trapped with Dowd.” David struggled to speak with the broad palm of his superior and mentor coming down on his ass with every word, Gideon had guessed David would talk as much as Reid, perhaps this would help the latter as well. “He kicked me, over and over again, I came in my pants.” David admitted earning a raised eyebrow he couldn’t see.

“Just from being kicked?” Gideon asked in surprise, that was pretty strange.

“Ah, being kicked by him.” David shuddered and Gideon quickly grabbed him by the base of his cock, squeezing and enjoying the whine that came from behind clenched teeth as orgasm was denied. Gideon grabbed part of what used to be a sleeve and tied it tightly, pulling the testicles forward and hopefully tight enough to prevent an early orgasm, but not too tight. “Fuck me.”

“Later.” Gideon promised, it was the one thing he’d never done before, unable to cross that line when he’d thought it was Reid. “You were sharing your fantasies about Hotch?” Gideon prompted.

“Sometimes Dowd makes him -jesus- fuck me in front of all the other people. I pretend to fight, but Dowd presses his gun to the back of my head, Hotch sees that I got off on being kicked and uses his tie to strangle me while he fucks me.” David finished in a rush, shuddering and Gideon gives him a moment to gasp, rolling his balls in one hand and nipping at his back.

“An unsub holding a gun to your head, is that to excuse you from wanting it?” Gideon asked.

“N-No, to excuse Hotch to himself.” David explained.

“So you wanted to put every civilian in there at danger just so Hotch could fuck you? You wanted to hurt Hotch like that, make him play a role we know he hates and why?” Gideon demanded, disapproval strong in his voice and Reid pressed up against the hand holding his face to the table, back arching.

“I’m sorry Sir.” David gasped as Gideon pressed the flat of the blade against his balls, his voice going up nearly an octave. 

“You’re disgusting.” Gideon assured. “What would your mother think to see you, sprawled on a hospital floor, ass up in the air, bound hands scrabbling at the boot of an unsub holding a semi-automatic to your head while your boss fucks your ass, choking you with his tie, and you. Her filthy disgusting son getting off on it.” Gideon hissed, lightly cutting the inside of Reid’s thigh, about halfway from knee to groin.

“Fuck! Spencer’s mum would, ah, be so disappointed.” David agreed, and Gideon wasn’t really surprised to see he was not at all turned off by the mention of his mother, though specifying her as Spencer’s mother confused him but that was a question for another day.

“What would Hotch say to hear you?” Gideon let the knife drop, preparing to spank Reid again.

“He’d oh! He’d probably fire me, get that, ah Gideon! That disappointed crinkle between his eyes.” David gasped his way through the sentence making Gideon laugh, that seemed pretty likely.

“I want you to think about that, what a disgusting, filthy, pervert you are.” Gideon pressed himself against Reid’s back and whispered in his ear. “Think about what a whore you are and you better keep that cock hard until I return.” He threatened softly and Reid gulped.

“Or else?” He whispered. 

“Or else I’ll send you home hard and wanting.” Gideon promised, slipping a piece of black fabric around Reid’s head and knotting it, sliding the knot into his mouth forcing his lips to part and stay parted. Reid stumbled when Gideon pulled him up by one arm, swinging him around and dragging him, ignoring his difficulty in walking blindfolded, to the front door, all but throwing him into it. Reid sagged against the door, cock twitching. “Stand straight!” Gideon ordered, slapping the boy across the face earning a hearty moan. Palming himself he decided to do the dishes, there wasn’t much but it would take long enough to make Reid feel objectified, maybe even forgotten. Besides, from the kitchen sink he could lean a little to the side and see his beautiful boy obediently standing, shivering lightly in the cold though the fire kept it from the freezing temperatures outside.

After a few minutes Reid leaned against the door a little and Gideon took a cup, moving silently to throw the dishwater at the boy making him stand straight so fast he almost fell over. Gideon laughed and returned to his dishes, sadly noting that he didn’t try and lean against the door again, though he did calm down a little. Somewhat cruelly Gideon twirled the hand towel after drying his hands on it, flicking it against Reid’s thigh earning a hiss, doing it again over a nipple.

“Go lean over the couch while I finish up.” Gideon ordered, for anyone without an eidetic memory that would be a big ask since it wasn’t directly in front of him, but Reid moved slowly in the right direction, pressing himself tight against the back of the couch and leaning over, his hair brushing the seat. Gideon left him standing like that, for a moment while he gathered some rope. 

Returning he wove some fabric under the cuffs, not wanting Reid to have to hide the red marks from them or worse, try and explain it. Then he looped the rope around the chain and threw the other end up over one of the bare beams of the ceiling, pulling until Reid had to hold himself up, neatly unable to move much at all. Moving his legs would shift his weight and pull on his shoulders and arms as well as cause the couch to dig into his stomach, any attempt to stand up properly would do the same, and he couldn’t fold himself over again.

Reid moaned softly as he tested his range of movement and finding it almost non-existent despite only one point of binding. In a final move Gideon pulled his hips back so he couldn’t rut against the couch, it forced him to his toes to keep his arms comfortable and Reid moaned loudly.

“I don’t want my chair getting stained.” Gideon explained, bringing the plain wooden ruler down across both ass cheeks and Reid whined, twitching all over, saliva trailing down his chin. Gideon reached forward and pulled his head up, untying the blind fold and bringing the ruler down again. “Watch yourself. See if you can grasp just what a desperate whore you are, if not for part of your shirt wrapped around your cock and balls you’d have come at least twice by now.” Gideon scolded laying down another strike and Reid’s eyes were fixed on the shiny screen of the TV.

He was careful not to cross this ones over, not wanting to risk drawing blood but also enjoying the knowledge that Reid was being forced to anticipate each strike as Gideon leisurely dolled them out, sometimes commenting on the puddle of pre-come between Reid’s feet, or perhaps the drool sliding down his neck, or the open window his ass was on full display to should the neighbours look out. Of course his neighbours weren’t there but it didn’t really matter, the thought of it was enough.

Gideon took his time firmly planting the ruler lower and lower each strike until he reached the back of Reid’s knees. Then he trailed the ruler up the inside of his leg, then down the other, removing it and suddenly slapping it against one thigh, a few inches above the knee. Quickly he slapped it back and forth between legs, not being at all careful as he moved up slowly, Reid’s moans rising in pitch until they were almost a scream by the time the ruler brushed his balls and Gideon very carefully gave them one solid strike, not nearly as hard as any of the others, but enough that Reid’s knees buckled and if not for the couch and rope he’d have collapsed. As it was he screamed, back arching and he quickly straightened and locked his knees, panting, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Now, I’m going to release your hands and you are going to do exactly what I tell you, aren’t you my desperate little whore?” Gideon asked sweetly, and Reid nodded as best he could with Gideon’s hand still in his hair. Gideon let go of his hair and released the rope, snorting when Reid fell forward into the couch, letting it support him entirely, arms flopping down beside him when the cuffs were released. 

“Stand up, turn around.” Gideon ordered sharply and it took a moment for Reid to make his arms and legs work together to follow that order but he managed, shaking lightly with a look of pure bliss on his face. Gideon tied the blindfold back on. “Hold your cock, keep it standing straight out from your body.” He ordered and Reid moaned, one hand doing as ordered while the other clutched the couch, anticipating the swish and bite of the ruler meeting his tender head.

“Oh fuck!” Gideon understood that around the gag, and rewarded the man’s bravery (stupidity) with a few gentle tugs on his cock, and sloppy kisses trailed down the clean side of his neck. Gideon guided one hand to his pants, the order implicit and Reid carefully unzipped and pulled Gideon’s cock out, lightly stroking it until Gideon stepped away. 

“Step forward.” Gideon ordered, telling Reid to stop with enough room for Gideon to circle him. “Look at you, rosy red like a blushing virgin’s cheeks from ass to knee at the back and covered in saliva and dishwashing water at the front.” Gideon made his voice drip with disgust. “All that intelligence and yet so easily reduced to a slobbering animal wanting only to fuck.” He noted.

An arm around Reid’s neck made him stumbled backwards, hands waving and clutching to the fabric of Gideon’s pants as their bodies pressed together, the warmth from Reid’s backside making him twitch. Gideon laughed softly, guiding one of Reid’s hands to his nipple and pinching it for him, Reid moaned, both hands pinching, rolling, and pulling his nipples making Gideon groan.

“Stroke yourself.” Gideon ordered, pulling the gag out and letting it hang around Reid’s neck replacing it with three thick fingers, pushed back far enough that he was almost gagging around them. Obediently one hand moved down to stroke himself and Gideon clicked his tongue. “Do you call that masturbating, like this.” Gideon lent a hand, fast rough strokes making Reid shake and gurgle around the fingers. Gideon moved his hand lower, enjoying the view and tugging on Reid’s balls just hard enough to hurt a little.

“You will not come until I tell you to, will you whore?” He asked and Reid tried to shake his head but Gideon pulled the end of the fabric and it fell from his cock and balls so Reid arched, squeezing the base of his cock and whining desperately.  “Keep stroking.” He didn’t comment that the strokes were just teasing, so light they wouldn’t make Reid orgasm too soon. Gideon knocked his hand away, smiling when it returned to torment his nipples as Gideon wrapped his broad palm around Reid’s cock. 

“Is this why you came to me instead of trying to find a woman, you’ve got so little to offer them?” Gideon asked and Reid moaned, cock twitching desperately and Gideon pumped him, rutting a little against his red ass. “Come in three.” David moaned, pushing forward to gag himself on Gideon’s fingers. “Two. One and a half.” David wailed. “One, now.” David’s back bowed and a scream ripped from his throat, possibly ‘Gideon’ but possibly not. 

A moment later his knees gave way and he collapsed against Gideon, hands scrabbling to hold him, one going to the arm around his neck and the other to his hip. Gideon guided him to the floor wiping his fingers on Reid’s chest. He gave the man a moment to recover, holding him far more gently.

“Sir?” David slurred slightly, a small shake going through him.

“You made a mess.” Gideon growled in his ear and David shook.

“Please fuck me.” David pleaded as Gideon took a fistful of hair, forcing Reid’s face into the puddle of cum on the floor, making sure it smeared across one cheek and got on his lips and nose. 

“Lick it up.” Gideon ordered as David moved his arms to support himself, obediently darting his tongue out with a small grimace at the taste. While he got to work Gideon grabbed the ruler. “Hold your cheeks apart.” He ordered and Reid obeyed without though, sliding forward when the ruler slapped down in the tender hole between cheeks. Fingernails digging into his own ass Reid corrected himself and returned to lapping, cock twitching between his spread legs.

He only gave Reid three strokes but it was enough for him to choke out a sob, and so Gideon slid his cock between the two lovely cheeks, taking a fistful of hair and pulling Reid’s body up by the hair, pleased that his hands stayed put.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Gideon asked, using one finger to smear the cum all over Reid’s face.

“Please sir.” David begged and Gideon moved his hand to milk Reid’s cock making him whine.

“I don’t fuck cum covered whores who make a mess in my house. You better beg for it.” He hissed.

“Please sir, I need your cock, I need your thick cock filling me up, pounding my ass. Please sir, let me lick my mess up, please fuck me, I’ll be so warm from the spankings, please sir.” David begged, undulating his body so he rubbed against Gideon.

“How do you want it? I could fuck you hard and fast so you can barely gasp, or I could take it slow and torture you again.” He crooned softly and Reid moaned.

“Please torture me Sir, make me fall apart on your cock, make me scream your name, make me incoherent with need. Fuck me so hard Spencer will feel it all week, make it hurt, make me hurt so good, please sir. Please split me open with your big cock and let your cum drip out of me like the whore I am.” He begged and Gideon groaned for the first time that night, the image too good to ignore.

“Alright, but first you have to clean up your mess.” Gideon ordered and let Reid go, gently lowering him to the floor. While Reid worked Gideon swished the ruler between his legs again, not very quickly or hard, but enough to make him jump and keep him tense. He spat on the exposed hole, one finger poking and prodding it, teasing the entrance just enough to make Reid shake. Finally he managed to lick up all the cum, at least, what wasn’t smeared over his face and so Gideon hauled him to his feet, and pushed him to the bedroom, not helping him or slowing down when he stumbled.

“Bend over and grab the windowsill.” Gideon ordered as he sat on the bed, Spencer standing before him, rushing to obey. Gideon leaned over to the drawer and collected some lube, pouring a generous amount down Reid’s ass crack, using two fingers to smear it around messily. 

“Please fuck me Sir, push your fingers in me, please Sir, I need it.” David begged and Gideon decided to grant his wish, pushing two fingers in slowly but without care for the way Reid arched and writhed, barely holding his position until his knuckles were pressed up tight. Gideon reached forward while he began to slowly pull his fingers out, slow just to make Reid feel every inch and appreciate the burn. He jabbed his thumb hard into a point just below Reid’s shoulder blade that had him crying out and arching to get away, letting up after just a second he stroked Reid’s cock roughly.

“You like pain.” Gideon noted and David hissed out something vaguely affirmative. “Why aren’t you fucking yourself on my fingers?” He demanded, holding them so he was only just inside Reid’s ass, forcing him to rock backwards awkwardly, already stretched out and not able to push back completely without letting go of the windowsill. When Gideon moved a third finger so that on this push back Reid felt the new stretch he finally let go, pushing back completely to grind against Gideon’s hand.

“I told you to keep your hands on the sill.” Gideon spoke softly, Reid’s hands flying back into position, sobbing slightly when Gideon removed his fingers, wiping them on Reid’s back and finding one of the longer plugs he’d cleaned in the hopes of getting Reid here and pushing it inside of Reid. It was a little uncomfortable, just on the edge of too long to be able to move with, and just a bit thicker than his three fingers. “On your knees, suck my cock.” Gideon gave him a few moments to acclimatise before making a fist of the man’s hair and forcing his head down. Hands shot up to hold his thighs, not in distress, just for something to hold onto.

“Hands on your thighs.” Gideon ordered slightly breathless, controlling the pace so Reid could only just breathe between down strokes. “Just think, I could be fucking your ass instead if you’d just do what you’re told. I’d much prefer that.” He rumbled.

Reid was hard when Gideon pulled him off his cock, slapping his face with it, enjoying the moans. Gideon directed him to suck his balls, moaning at the pleasure he didn’t dare demand from Spencer, but this other personality within him, David, Gideon had no problem with that. Gideon used the grip in his hair to rock him back, enjoying Reid’s face as the plug shifted inside him, spitting on it.

“Are you ready to do as ordered whore?” Gideon asked.

“Yes Sir, please Sir, let me show you I can be good, please fuck me, fuck me so hard.” David pleaded and Gideon gestured for him to stand and turn around.

“Spread those legs, isn’t that your natural state?” Gideon asked harshly, immediately grasping the plug and pulling it almost the whole way out, driving it back into Reid hard making him moan, knees trembling. “Bend over and fuck yourself with that, hard and fast, but you better not cum until I’m in you.” Gideon threatened and David gulped, nodding and shifting as ordered, moans and curses quickly falling out of his mouth as Gideon shifted. He secured the other toy he’d kept, a foolish indulgence and masochistic reminder of the ‘good old’ days. 

“Stop.” Gideon ordered making Reid whine desperately but his hand stilled, the plug ungracefully hanging halfway out. “Turn around and fix your mouth on that.” Gideon ordered and Reid turned eyes lighting up at the massive dildo sitting on the sill, immediately stretching his mouth around the head and testing his gag reflex on it, managing to take it into his throat, though tears were blinked away rapidly.

“Grab the sill and hold on tight.” Gideon warned, too impatient to further torture the boy. He pulled the plug out, wiping it on Reid’s back as well, earning a deep moan, and without any care, pushing himself into the pliant body before him. David gurgled something that was probably swearing into the cock in is mouth and when Gideon pulled back and slammed into him Reid was pushed forward, the cock going down his throat. 

“Don’t come until I tell you to.” Gideon ordered and set a punishing pace. He reached forward and pressed his thumb into a point on the front of Reid’s shoulder making him yell out, clenching beautifully. “There’s a good whore.” He murmured, moving to press a point on his thigh making his knees buckle and it was only Gideon’s hard grip on his hips that kept him upright. 

“After our next case I want you naked and sitting beneath my desk.” Gideon decided, trusting Reid’s knees to hold him up and pressing a point on his neck. “You can suck my cock while I finish paperwork, and when I finish I’ll fuck you over my desk and bring you back here. We’ll be off roster that weekend so I’ll make you kneel in the middle of the living room and fuck yourself on what’s in your mouth while I do my cross words.” Gideon panted, Reid a mess of moaning but obediently not moving his hands from the sill, not even to touch his neglected cock.

“How would you like that? Then I could string you up to the roof beams so you can’t move, completely at my mercy, or rather lack of.” Gideon chuckled darkly at Reid’s desperate moaning. “Take my time with you, make you suffer so beautifully.” He teased, reaching forward to press Reid’s head down as far as he could manage and digging his thumb into the point below his shoulder. This time he held it, Reid’s gagging and clenching pushing him over the edge.

After a moment he stood up and surveyed the mess that was Reid. Cum, tears, spit, and lube smeared over his body, cock hard and glistening. Gideon pulled Reid up by the hair, bending him backwards, smiling when his hands scrabbled against the wall for purchase, ass cheeks clenching to keep Gideon’s cum inside. Roughly he fisted Reid’s cock.

“I like you like this, covered in cum, quiet, and completely desperate.” Gideon hissed. “I think I might keep you, you’d be beautiful just hanging above my bed like this.” He murmured. “I could invite the whole team over to use you, put a hood over your head and they’d never know it was you.” He whispered and Reid cried out, voice cracking as he came, a bit of cum landing on his chin but the rest neatly caught in his chest. 

“Oh that was good.” David hummed as Gideon helped him straighten. 

“Good, time for a shower.” He noted dryly.

“Aw, but I like this, I feel all degraded.” David noted.

“Yes but I’m not sending you home naked covered in cum. You might freeze, or another cop might pull you over for a turn.” Gideon joked and David sighed, but let Gideon steer him to the shower.

Once dressed in normal clothes, Reid had brought a bag, Gideon waved the man off, smiling at Spencer, his protégé assuring him what happened between him and David would stay that way, and yes, David would be waiting under his desk after the next case. 

 


End file.
